las consecuensias de los actos
by hiryushinigami
Summary: despues de casi un año sin problemas aang tiene que enfrentar otro problema derrotar el mal o resignarse a perderlo todo
1. prediccion

**Esta es una historia que trata de que para hacer lo correcto, a veces tienes que hacer cosas que no nos gustan como renunciar a tus sueños y a tus deseos mas profundos, incluso al profundo amor que tienes dentro de tu ser, bueno espero que les guste**

**LAS CONSECUENSIAS DE LOS ACTOS**

CAPITULO UNO: PREDICCION

En ese momento la vida era normal para el avatar, habían pasado mas de año desde que el y sus amigos tomaron sendas diferentes, toph regreso con sus padres, zuko se hizo señor del fuego y se fue con katara quien tienen una profunda relación (eso claramente no le gusto al avatar), y sokka se fue con sukki a la isla de kioshi.

En este momento aang volaba solo tratando de rehacer su vida que le arrebataron

-E estado viajando por mas de 1 año y temo que mi búsqueda a sido en vano, mi cultura se a perdido para siempre (toma el mapa en sus manos) la ciudad mas cerca del reino tierra es la ciudad de mao shen a unos pocos kilómetros, appa yip yip

Rápidamente el avatar visualizo la ciudad, era realmente hermosa a demás de que conectaba con un lago y el bello lucero que se reflejaba era cautivador

El bisonte aterriza en un pequeño establo donde lo cuidarían junto con momo mientras el descansaba y visitaba la ciudad.

Entro a una pequeña calle donde visualizo diversos comercios de artesanías, comida, quilomansia, armas y otros objetos diversos

La ciudad era hermosa pero algo robo su atención, a las lejanías de la ciudad había un anciano con un pequeño pájaro que estaba herido de un ala, parecía que fue herido en una batalla con un halcón u otro depredador

El avatar solo observaba, la herida era muy profunda, prácticamente le rompió el ala en dos partes

El anciano cubrió el ala con sus dos manos, aang pudo observar como una luz salía de sus manos

-¿Cómo hizo eso? – le pregunta el monje al anciano

-Solo importa que el este bien, es tan hermoso cuando ayudas a alguien sin darte cuenta a quien o como lo hagas, siempre y cuando la persona a la que ayudaste se sienta agradecida, esa es la mejor recompensa que uno puede recibir

-no todo eso es cierto, para encontrar el bien común tienes que renunciar a muchas cosas lo quieras o no

-Vamos por favor toma asiento querido joven

El monje accede a su petición

-tu crees renunciar a todo pero tus ojos se nublan impidiendo que mires tu verdadero destino

-A veces no es fácil, tienes que renunciar a cosas que no quieres, para controlar el estado avatar tuve que renunciar a alguien que amaba – el monje empieza a llorar un poco

-No vivas en el pasado joven avatar, ella fue atada a otra persona, pero solo tienes que abrir tu mente a las posibilidades – esas palabras le recordaron un poco a bumi

-Recuerda joven avatar, nuestra apariensa solo es una mascara que oculta a la verdadera persona

-En realidad yo no la quiero olvidar, la e amado desde que la conocí

-No la olvides, solo respétala por lo que es y no por lo pudo haber sido

-algún día encontraras a alguien que tus sentimientos no sean mal correspondidos, tal vez ay alguien mas

-no lo creo ella es la chica que mas ame

El anciano le puso la mano en su cabeza, y cuando lo toco sintió como si su mente se relajara, lo que hizo que cayera en un profundo transe

En el sueño el monje se encontraba en un pequeño terreno boscoso, no pudo evitar observar que tenia una herida junto al corazón causada por una daga

-Mira lo que ese sentimiento te a echo a dañado parte de ti y a echo que nuble tu mente, despeja la tormenta de tu mente y que la luz reine tu espíritu, quita ese sentimiento que te lastima y remplázalo por un sentimiento que cure a esa herida

Aang observa a lo lejos una silueta de una hermosa joven sentada en un árbol, no podía verla bien ya que las sombras le tapaban, el viento movía su cabello como si fuera las olas del mar, la sombra reflejaba unos hermosos labios que cualquiera desearía probar, la sombra dirigió su mirada hacia el monje lo que lo hizo despertar del sueño

Al despertar del transe el anciano había desaparecido, el avatar se puso de pie y se alejo de ahí, se sentía mas relajado, mas feliz como si toda su comfucion fuera disipada por la alegría que embargaba su mente, lo mas extraño es que no podía olvidar esa hermosa chica de su mente, por alguna razón cree a verla conocido

Despues de esa experiencia siguió explorando la ciudad, se dirigió a uno de los museos del avatar en donde había muchas estatuas de los avatares anteriores

Aang se quedo observando la estatua del avatar roku – sabes, nunca me sentí tan feliz de ser el avatar, ahora entiendo que el solo echo de verlos contentos y felices es mejor que cualquier regalo

Entro a una cámara donde encontraba ropa de cada nación existente, todo eso le recordó a sus amigos, sus aventuras, sus risas, sus desventuras

-como estarán mis amigos los extraño mucho, e sido un tonto al separarme de la única familia que tengo

En ese momento un sujeto entra a la sala del museo donde estaba el monje

-señor le traigo este mensaje de parte del guru en el templo aire del este, me dijeron que le entregara esta carta en esta habitación, en este minuto exacto, en este segundo exacto

Ese supuesto mensajero era mas extraño de lo normal vestía con un GI (gi: traje de batalla de los aikidokas o de cualquier arte marcial) de color negro con las mangas desgarradas, portaba dos sables que parecían dos espadas anchas chinas, y una extraña mascara que paresia del teatro kabuki

-también me dijo que lo protegiera de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño – se arrodilla ante el

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunta el monje

-mi nombre es ryo, estoy a su servicio, seria un honor pelear y morir por usted

El avatar procedió a leer la carta:

_Avatar otro mal amenaza la seguridad de la tierra necesito que venga al templo cuanto antes, la seguridad del mundo esta en riesgo, también necesitamos hablar de sus amigos que podrían estar en peligro antes que todos_

-necesito saber si mis amigos están bien

-no se preocupe, sus amigos están bien y cada día se hacen mas fuertes

-como lo sabes

- el guru me ordenar vigilar de cerca de sus amigos, y los protegiera de cualquier amenaza

-que amenaza dime (lo sujeta de la ropa) – aang paresia muy exaltado, mas bien preocupado

-se supone que no debo decirlo, pero me ordenaron obedecerle, usted a oído hablar de los generales shin mao

-no

-pues tiene que venir conmigo al templo no solo se esta jugando la vida de sus amigos, sino la de el mundo entero

Ambos salen de la habitación y el avatar llama a su bisonte para emprender el viaje con su nuevo compañero, pero en el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar si podrá detener este nuevo mal………….

**Que les pareció este primer episodio, este es el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les halla gustado, pronto les tendré el resto de esta historia, esta historia no es solo para leerla sino de reflexión ojala los haga reflexionar, traten de que una mala situación no les haga sentir mal, solo traten de olvidar y seguir con la vida**


	2. el camino a la paz es la guerra

**Aquí les trigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, ojala les guste lo hice con mucho amor, bien, bien eso sonó extraño pero no es mi culpa esa es mi forma de ser yo soy alguien que lee y comparte su sabiduría con ustedes**

**Las consecuencias de los actos**

SEGUNDO CAPITULO: EL CAMINO A LA PAZ ES LA GUERRA

En ese momento aang y ryo se dirigían al templo de aire del este, pero en el trayecto aang no pudo evitar notar que tenía múltiples heridas de latigazos y cortadas en los brazos

-la vida no te a tratado bien, cierto – le dice el avatar

-mi vida es una pagina de la historia pero un capitulo atrasado, el mundo cada vez busca mas formas de encontrar poder pero en esa búsqueda caen en su propia perdición

-pero a veces el poder es el único camino que te dan los espíritus para vencer al mal – al oír esto ryo empieza a reír un poco

-te diré algo acerca de tus famosos espíritus, ellos nos envidian, ya que para nosotros cualquier momento puede ser el ultimo y así disfrutamos mas estos pequeños momentos al máximo, mientras ellos están destinados a vivir eternamente y ver como el mundo lentamente se consume en una lenta extinción

-bueno cada quien tiene un perspectiva del mundo en que vivimos, pero, ¿esas marcas quien te las hizo?

-alguien que a sufrido mas que yo y que no tiene idea de lo que hace, sabes, puedo observar lo débil que eres al encontrarte en una situación muy peligrosa, tu dejas que la emoción te domine, y esa emoción bloquea tu mente y eso te lleva al desastre

-no sabes lo que dices

-lo vez la ira es uno de los principales formas de distracción

El avatar no estaba muy contento con el comentario hecho por ryo

Ambos logran visualizar al guru meditando sobre una piedra. El monje hizo aterrizar a su bisonte cerca para poder hablar con el

-lo hiciste bien, pensé que no lo encontrarías – le dice ryo mientras se baja del bisonte

-me crees estupido anciano tal vez no te as dado cuenta de lo que puedo hacer, bueno los dejo solos – y desaparece del lugar

-¿Por qué se porta de esa manera?

-su vida no a sido fácil, a sufrido mucho, su mente esta muy confundida pero no hablemos de eso ahora, aang tengo que hablar contigo de un tema muy serio

-se trata de los generales cierto

-es más que eso, esos generales shin mao eran los mejores generales que tenia el señor del fuego, son los inventores de las mejores estrategias militares, armas de infantería, naves de infantería

-¿ellos inventaron las estrategias para dar el golpe en omashu y ba sing se?

-si y también para acabar con los nómadas aire, ellos fueron leales al señor del fuego, pero cuando mataron al señor del fuego escaparon del palacio y ahora planean su venganza contra ti aang

-¿pero como planean eliminarme, no tienen recursos, ni un ejercito?

-¿Qué tanto sabes de las sombras de Khan?

-no mucho,

-hace mas de 5000 años un antiguo demonio llamado shen du libero un gran ejercito de sombras tratando de destruir toda forma de vida, ellos siempre fueron leales al demonio era el ejercito perfecto de guerreros, hasta que un grupo de hechiceros destruyeron al demonio y encerraron al ejercito en un antiguo espejo y lo llamaron el espejo de Khan

-bueno, algunos dicen que el espejo desapareció hace miles de años, pero yo estoy seguro de que ellos hallaron la manera de encontrarlo

-¿pero estas sombras son mas fuertes?

-eso depende de quien los libera, veras las sombras se alimentan del poder de su acreedor, pero ay veces que las sombras pueden salirse de control

-entiendo, los generales son poderosos y no debo subestimarlos

-es más complicado que eso, los generales no solo saben donde se localiza el espejo si no que encontraron la forma de detener el estado avatar

-como, nadie puede detener el estado avatar

-es cierto, pero ellos hallaron la manera, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo ryo y sus guerreros

-ryo, los estuvo espiando y por que no los detuvo

-los superaban en numero, ryo es un gran estratega y se hace compañía de las mejores mentes, pero solo pudo sustraer información sin ser detectado

-un momento usted dijo que no tenían ningún ejército

-es cierto solo están acompañados de de unos 30 maestros fuego y 30 dai li

-pero usted dijo que eran guerreros debieron pelear y no salir huyendo

-aang un guerrero antepone la seguridad de sus compañeros antes que la suya, además los generales son mas fuertes y tienen técnicas de combate que nadie había visto antes, el prefirió primero observar sus movimientos y despues desarrollar una técnica que lo contrarreste

-si son mas fuertes no podré detenerlos a tiempo antes de que liberan las sombras

-por eso te hice venir, te entrenare en una técnica mas avanzada llamada trifuerza

-nunca había oído de esa técnica

-es por que esta técnica es muy peligrosa si se acumula una gran tensión en tu cuerpo puedes morir

El avatar se quedo reflexionando un poco – bien lo haré, solo quiero saber por que mis amigos están en peligro

-recuerda que un buen enemigo no ataca al cuerpo ni a la mente, ataca al corazón, estoy seguro que sus primeros blancos serán tus amigos y así tener mas ventaja, esta técnica durara dos semanas

-para ese tiempo mis amigos ya pudieron haber muerto

-bien si te hace sentir mejor le pediré a ryo y a sus guerreros que vigile a tus amigos y este al tanto de nuestros cuerpos mientras estamos en transe

-pero que ay del resto del mundo, no estaré yo para ayudarlos, no dejare que gente inocente muera por mi culpa

-avatar, si todo sale bien nadie saldrá herido

El monje empieza a sacar pequeñas ráfagas de viento de su cuerpo – no lo entiende puede ser demasiado tarde

-aang, los guerreros son mas fuertes y resistentes que tu, esta técnica te ayudara a liberar la trifuerza dentro de ti – despues el avatar empieza a relajarse

-lo siento, no quise enojarme con usted

-entonces empezaremos con el entrenamiento

-antes me gustaría saber mas de esa técnica

-son los tres criterios que todo guerrero debe tener, para formar el triangulo tienes que tener el dominio físico, mental y espiritual, lo primero que tienes que hacer es despejar tu mente de todo pensamiento

-bien – el avatar en posición para meditar

Así el guru deja al monje para que medite y despeje su mente de toda distracción mientras el se encargaba de otro asunto, se dirigió a un pequeño manantial donde se encontraba ryo practicando artes marciales

El guru se acerco a el mientras lo observaba rebanar con su sable unos maniquís de paja – no puedes presionarte de esa manera

-eso no te importa anciano, no necesito tu ayuda

-aun estas enojado por lo paso hace 10 años, vamos ya tienes 14 años deberías encontrar la paz en tu interior

-no me hables de eso, tu no entiendes nada

-la marca de tu pasado a nublado tu pasado

-sabes es mas patético que creas que ese niño podrá salir vivo de esa técnica, la verdad no creo que lo logre

-¿Por qué siempre crees que todos son débiles?

-yo procuro no subestimar a mis enemigos

Entonces un hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos como si ambos desearan tener la razón

Despues ryo se pone frente a el – sabias que el avatar estaría en esa ciudad

-de hecho si sabia que te darías cuenta y que……es interrumpido por el guerrero

-y que lo traería hasta ti, claro, tengo la impresión de que solo soy un sirviente para ti verdad

Ahora es diferente necesitamos de ti y de tus mirmidones, el avatar a exigido que sus amigos sean vigilados y acaso de que los ejércitos despierten quiero que los lleves a tu fortaleza y necesitamos que cuides nuestros cuerpos mientras estamos en transe

-así que no solo quieres que los vigile, Sino que les sirva de niñero

-sabes que es importante que complete su entrenamiento, el mundo depende de ello

-mis guerreros no se mancharan de sangre solo por defender a los amigos del avatar

-sabes que tus mirmidones son los mejores guerreros entrenados en varios estilos de combate

-bien le daré gusto al avatar, mandare a mis hombres que los vigilen mientras yo cuido de sus cuerpos, pero dile al avatar que si alguien de mi equipo sale herido, lo matare yo mismo

Despues se tira del precipicio de la montaña dirigiéndose a cumplir su misión, mientras el guru lo observaba …………………..

**Se ve que ryo es uno de esos chicos que tiene sus propias ideas de la vida.**

**Con esto acaba el segunda capitulo espero que les aya gustado, pronto les traeré mas de esta pequeña historia**


	3. arduo trabajo

**Esta es la tercera parte de mi historia, donde se demuestra que para llegar un objetivo tienes que luchar por ello no importa lo que cueste, bueno espero que les guste, y quisiera agradecer a dragonsita del amor, regianna, keiko210382, ella dark y masq por sus reviews**

**Las consecuencias de los actos**

TERCER EPISODIO: ARDUO TRABAJO

Despues de esa platica constructiva con ryo, ya era ahora de empezar con el entrenamiento, aun así el guru tenia dudas sobre la voluntad del avatar en esta técnica, se dirigió en donde esta el monje meditando

-aang estas seguro de querer intentar esta técnica – le pregunta el guru

**-**si estoy seguro – el avatar se pone de pie

-bien, cierra los ojos – el monje accede a su petición, lo único que pudo sentir era como si su espíritu abandonara su cuerpo y sin percatarse yo no estaba en el templo sino en otro lugar

El monje empezó abrir los ojos lentamente – donde estoy – solo diviso una pequeña extensión de terreno con un estanque en una esquina, un pequeño volcán en el otro, arbustos de manbu en el otro y una montaña rocosa en el otro

-estas en el mundo de los espíritus, solo aquí podrás dominar la trifuerza – le dice el guru al monje que parecía un poco confundido

-bien como empezamos

-el primer estado es el estado físico, lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener tu cuerpo en un estado de cansancio y dolor, someter tu cuerpo para aguantar y no se ocurre una mejor manera de hacerlo que peleando con tus enemigos

Al decir esto más de 100 maestros fuego salieron en todas partes – tendrás que sobrevivir 72 horas en batalla

-que no puedo pelear por tres días seguidos – pero antes de escuchar al monje el guru había desaparecido

Dejando al avatar peleando solo con los maestros fuego – maldición ahora tendré que luchar asta que desfallezca, pero no puedo retractarme

Despues de haber saltado del precipicio usando su perfecto equilibrio llego hasta un pequeño bosque donde se encontraba un caballo-avestruz se estaba preparando para salir cuando repentinamente se detuvo

-tu sabes que la lealtad es una forma de respeto – de los arbustos sale un sujeto vestido como el

-no te enseñaron a saludar antes de de dirigirte a alguien

-nunca vas a cambiar kilik, vienes a decirme algo cierto nunca desobedeces mis ordenes

-la verdad si, no te va a gustar – kilik le entrega un pergamino con datos de la investigación

-cuando lo supieron

-ayer, ujio llego ayer con la información, los 4 generales no existen y nunca han existido, nos dieron información falsa para planear una estrategia y despues contrarrestarla con alguna táctica

-quienes son los lideres de la resistencia

-dice que son tres chicas, una es experta en armas cortas, otra se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la líder del movimiento es una maestra fuego por excelencia

-sabes una persona dijo una vez "cuando una cadena de abusos y usurpaciones contribuyen a un sujeto que consta a un absoluto despotismo, es su derecho, es su deber detener a tal gobierno y elegir a un nuevo guardián de su seguridad" deberíamos hablar a si no

-si, no entendí nada

-significa que cualquiera que pueda hacer algo, tiene la obligación de hacerlo, envía a los rastreadores recopilen la información nueva, quiero la información en 3 días

-ay otra cosa – kilik saca otro pergamino y se lo entrega – felicidades tu invento de la glicerina ya es una realidad, nuestros químicos ya comenzaron la producción pronto tendremos las bombas mas poderosas del mundo – suelta una risa maliciosa

-crees que es gracioso – para la risa insofacto – ese era un invento que nunca debió salir a la luz, tu crees que me siento bien al saber que seré responsable de miles de muertes, cada noche el recuerdo de los hombres que mate entra a mi mente y lo único que puedo hacer es decirles estaré con ustedes muy pronto esperen mi llegada

-lo siento, no debí decir eso

-no te preocupes, ve y cumple tu misión

-si señor

Y sin decir nada mas se marcho a cumplir su misión, pero aun así las palabras de su jefe las recordara asta el día de su muerte

/////////////////////////////tres días despues///////////////////////////////////////

Mientras que afuera de su mente pasaron 3 días en la mente del monje solo pasaron 1 día y medio

-maldición esto nunca se acaba cada vez ay mas maestros fuego – dice el monje mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de fuego y atacaba con aire control, el monje agarraba grandes suspiros de aire mientras seguía atacando

El avatar cae al suelo por el cansancio – ya no puedo, me duele todo el cuerpo – los maestros fuego se prepararon para dar el golpe final, en ese momento le llegaron recuerdos de sus amigos – no, no puedo rendirme ahora ellos cuentan conmigo, NO PUEDO – con su bastón crea un gran tornado y manda a volar a los maestros fuego por todas partes, despues golpea con múltiples rocas a otros maestros que se encontraban a su izquierda y con una gran ola de agua arrazo el campo completo, pero al final no pudo con el cansancio

-bueno creo que estoy acabado – los maestros fuego se colocaron en posición para atacar, el solo cerro los ojos para esperar su fatal final

-bien echo aang – escucha la voz de el guru – pasaste la primera prueba

-pero no dure mucho tiempo, no complete la prueba

-aang la prueba no se trataba de completar el tiempo sino de comvenser a tu cuerpo para seguir peleando aun sabiendo que si lo asías morirías

-perfecto, ahora si me disculpa estaré inconsciente un rato gracias – dice cayendo inconsciente en el suelo

El guru lo coloca debajo de un árbol para que descansara, mañana empezara la fase 2

**Perdónenme si este episodio este tan corto e estado muy ocupado pero aquí estas el tercer episodio, el próximo capitulo estará mas grande se los juro**

**Bueno hasta la proxima **


End file.
